The present invention relates to a device for manufacturing bifocal contact lenses.
When manufacturing contract lenses using a device according to the state of the art, the surfaces of the near vision segment and the distant vision segment are coinciding in the center. However, adjacent to said center, a step-like junction line will result which is detrimental with respect to wearing comfort and appearance.